deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Diseases
There are many famous warriors who surprisingly have diseases that would weaken their performance in battle. Famine Somali Pirates were shown to be thin due to the harsh environment of Somalia, a mostly desert region and a lowered fish population due to foreign overfishing, the Horn of Africa experiences constant famines even today. Crazy Horse also suffered famine when the buffalo were hunted to near extinction by the settling Americans. The poor side of the North Koreans also suffered famine as well. The Khmer Rouge caused a massive famine, which could have been intentionally used with their Genocide. Despite the famine, Pol Pot focused on exporting massive amounts of food to other countries as trade, which worsen the famine. Insomnia Insomnia is a type of sleeplessness or having problems sleeping. This is normally caused by stress or medical conditions. Napoleon and Pancho Villia both had insomnia, Pancho's insomnia was possibly caused from suffering other diseases and being constantly hunted by the government throughout his entire life as a bandit. Many historians claim that Napoleon's rash decisions in the invasion of Russia were due to his lack of sleep. Physical Deformities Asymmetric Bodies Ivan the Terrible had an Asymmetric spine. This would cause him to experience constant back pain, which he attempted to cure with mercury and alcohol. Arthritis Arthritis is a disease that causes serious pain in the joints and muscles of a person. Pancho Villa had serious arthritis, forcing him to use the Colt Bisley which was designed for easier handling. However, the experts claimed that Pancho compensated for his illness with medical carts on railroads that he controlled. Poisoning/Drug Addiction Ivan the Terrible would drink mercury and alcohol constantly, making his mentality unpredictable. The Medellin Cartel were drug addicts. Even though they were smugglers, most of them smoked the crack/cocaine that they dealed in. Mental Illness Abnormal Aggression Ivan the Terrible's bipolar disorder made him become suddenly violent to others. A famous painting called the Terrible and his son Ivan on Friday shows Ivan the Terrible killing his son Ivan Ivanovich with a cane only to start crying as he holds his dying son in his arms. As a child, Pancho Villa murdered a rich landowner for abusing his sister. Al Capone physically assaulted others even as a child and would show this brutality in his reign as leader of the Chicago Outfit. Hallucinations/Visions Joan of Arc claimed that God spoke to her. Crazy Horse had a vision that he'd be a warrior who would be untouched by enemy arrows and bullets. Narcissism Narcissism has lead to the creation of personality cults around the world. Saddam has created entire museums, cities and statues of himself during his reign. His image was everywhere in Iraq, on buildings as paintings, on TV constantly and always in the newspapers. Most of Saddam's family members had a major political position and power in the government. Many historians claim that Napoleon's wars was caused by his narcissist nature and want to conquer other nations. This is similar to Alexander the Great, who stopped his invasions only when his soldiers refused to fight anymore. Alexander named over a dozen cities in his name, and one in his horses name, but is rumored to live the rest of his life in depression for being unable to conquer the world. Pol Pot ordered prisoners to produce images of himself, many of these prisoners would be executed anyways. Bipolar Ivan the Terrible was bipolar from drinking mercury for his asymmetrical spine. This mercury was supposed to cure his back pains. Joan of Arc was also described as Bipolar. Insanity/Poor Psychological Health Many warriors are measured by insanity on the show, mainly the violent individuals. According to the experts, someone does classify as insane if it is under about 50. Also according to the experts, being insane can destroy a warrior's chance for victory as their actions would be rash or illogical. If two insane people would fight each other, the one that would be more sane or the one that would use their insanity to their advantage instead of in a self damaging way has an advantage in the fight. *Hernán Cortés has a reasonable 72. His motivations in the conquest of Mexico was fueled by his greed but has shown to make good decisions and had strategies that helped him create a Conquistador army, avoid arrest from the Spanish Empire and defeat the enourmous Aztec Empire. *Saddam Hussein had a below average 46. His past showed many acts of violence, including attempt assassinations of politicians. As a leader, Saddam has made both good and bad decisions. He invaded the larger and more powerful nation of Iran but was able to protect his nation from the larger army. He took advantage of oil and created a relativley rich economy in the region. Saddam prevented rebelion by creating personality cults and genocide, but this affected how other nations saw Iraq. Saddam quickly conquered Kuwait, but their Nato allies liberated Kuwait and most of these nations would redeclare war on Iraq in 2003 lead by the USA and lead to Saddam's execution. *Ivan the Terrible had a low 37. Ivan was one of the youngest rulling Tsars in Russian history, his entire childhood allowing him unlimited power over his nation. His constant bacckpains combined with alcoholism, drinking mercury and being fully devoted to his religion over anything else has made Ivan unpredictable. Although able to expand the Russian Empire under his wars, Russia almost fell apart after Ivan's death due to power struggles and economic problems. *Pol Pot had the lowest at 27. Although performing poor in collage, there was no evidence of Pol Pot's insanity until he joined growing communist movements in many nations (France, Vietnam, Cambodia). He would stay as a communist leader for the rest of his life until his arrest, shortly before his death. As a leader of the Khmer Rouge, his revolution against the Khmer Republic was more because of the destruction of the Vietnam War and the instability of a poor nation than because of strategy. The Khmer Rouge were mostly children, as young as 10 or younger and would be mentally unprepared for war without facing develomental issues in their psychology. As a leader, Pol Pot's policies created famine and commited genocide on 1/4 of the population, one of the most devistating in human history. His laws were more based on ideology than being logical, executing hundreds of thousands for 'crimes' that happen so commonly in any nation (wearing glasses, farming alone, wearing western clothing). Pol Pot evacuated Phnom Penh and other cities and forced everyone to live in the country side. During the evacuation, parents and children were seperated and all educated people were executed. Many executions were brutal and slow; suffication with paperbags, bleeding to death, disemboweling, clubbing, gassing, decapitation, machinegun fire, throwing people out of windows or cliffs, electrocution and many others... Some prisons had no survivors. As his nation was under chaos, Pol Pot invaded the larger nation of Vietnam (who has been experienced in about 40 years of constant war and defeated millitary superpowers) and massacred thousands of Vietnamese, provoking a war. The Khmer Rouge defense were quickly defeated in about 3 weeks. Pol Pot's insanity lead to his arrest. Even at an old age, Pol Pot was executing members and leaders of the Khmer Rouge, causing his own followers to mutany against him. Easily over 1,000 people died every day in Khmer Rouge Cambodia. Other warriors have evidence of insanity. *Vlad the Impaler mass executed many of his own people by impaling; men, women and children. This could relate to his childhood as a prisoner under the Turks, being tortured at a young age. He did use his harsh tactics against the Turks sucessfully, the Turks only able to conquer Romania after Vlad died. *Some historians claim that Joan of Arc showed signs of insanity. *In the Napoleon/Washington aftermath, the Napoleon expert claims that most famous generals like Genghis, Hitler and Napoleon were all crazy, otherwise they wouldn't conqueor so much land. *Adolf Hitler is commonly described as insane. Durring the Invasion of Normandy, Hitler made many poor decisions like refusing to give reinforcements to his needy troops. Paranoia Paranoia is a mental illness where a person is commonly afraid or in fear of others even at friends or strangers that have no reason to be agressive against them. Al Capone showed obvious paranoia, killing dozens of his own members based only on rumors. Saddam had serious paranoia, executing members of his own party believing them to be traitors. He has been described as a germaphobic and demanded constant medical care under the slightest injury or minor medical condition. The Khmer Rouge members were paranoid of each other as even loyal Khmer Rouge party members were executed. Pol Pot was paranoid that former ally Vietnam would invade Cambodia and so rasioned most of the food in Cambodia, creating famine. Pol Pot knew that some Khmer Rouge were planning to overthrow him, which eventually happened a year before his natural death in 1997. Psychopathy Psychopathy is a mental illness characterized by lack of empathy or remorse, egocentricism, shallow emotions, and deceptiveness. Both Saddam Hussein and Pol Pot were examples of psychopaths and Vlad the Impaler, Ivan the Terrible, Hernán Cortés, and Al Capone all might also classify. Asthma Theodore Roosevelt had Asthma as a child and still had it as an adult. Weak Vision Theodore Roosevelt had weak vision, and thus had to wear glasses. Other Diseases Diseases not mentioned on the show but that did affect some warriors. *Adolf Hitler suffered from parkinson's disease, but censored most visual videos of his tremors. He suffered from other diseases and required many types of pills and drugs. Drug use combined with his diseases would have affected his mentallity. Zombie Virus The Zombie Virus is a fictional disease, though similar diseases exist in real life and the possibility for a zombie disease is real. It is contagious, though how contagious it can be is determined by the different films, video-games and stories about it. However most say that it is transferred by zombie bites and sometimes zombie claws. Most if not all humans have no immunity to it. It kills the organs of a person except for the major parts of the brain, which the virus then controls and turns the person from a dead corpse to a moving zombie. Because the person would be dead after being infected, there is normally no cure as the damage to the body would be too great even if the virus was removed. The only known way to prevent becoming a zombie after being bitten is to amputate the infected area, and this will only work if the virus is slow spreading. Symptoms include vomiting, loss of body temperature, loss of pulse, lack of pupillary response, no reflexes and the urge to commit cannibalism. Some zombie viruses have flu-like symptoms that will lead to death or being turned into a zombie. In "Highschool of the Dead", the virus makes humans vomit large amounts of blood. Most victims of a zombie bite who are aware that they will be turned into a zombie often attempt suicide or ask their friends to kill them in hopes that they don't turn into a zombie and attack their friends. How quickly someone is turned into a zombie varies on the media, but someone who is alive will take longer to become a zombie than someone killed and bitten. This maybe because the virus works once the person is dead but if the person is still alive the virus must kill the person first, which can take a while. In "Highschool of the Dead", the virus kills and turns someone into a zombie in less than 20 seconds if the Zombie bite was large, and about 10 minutes if the Zombie bite was small. In "The Walking Dead", the virus kills in at least 24 hours and the zombie wakes between 2 hours and 6 hours. One of the longest examples is in Dawn of the Dead, where one character claims no one can survive over 3 days of the infection. However when another character dies from blood loss instead, the virus quickly revives him in about a minute. Deadliest Warrior showed the virus infect a human in less than a minute to kill an reanimate them as a zombie. The vampire, who is resistant to the disease, took a few minutes after getting bitten before showing signs of infection, even then its unknown if the vampire was truely turned into a zombie or if he was still resisting against it. Deadliest Warrior showed that a person who's infected with the Zombie Virus will change into a dark green skin color and have different eye color before their body shows obvious signs of rotting. Some zombie viruses have showed the abillity to deform or mutate the zombie, making them more deadly by giving them more powers (normally relating to a reasonable physical difference). Such powers include being stronger and harder to kill, shooting acid or bile (like the Boomer and Spitter from Left 4 Dead), being more faster or vampire-like (fast zomibe from halflife) or growing longer appendages (the Smoker's tounge of L4D or the tenticles of Las Plagas in Resident Evil 4). Kuru (spread by eating human brains) Mad Cow Disease (spread by eating infected flesh) and Rabies (spread by biting) are real world diseases that make a person act similarly to a zombie, being feral, violent, unable to think normally and insanity. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcsD6tb9NWE Category:Glossary